1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a data communication method of an electronic device, and a data communication method. Particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device, a data communication method of an electronic device, and a data communication method, in which data communication is performed through a bus.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, electronic devices capable of mutually communicating data through an IEEE 1394 bus, for example, a personal computer or a digital video camera, have been developed, and in future, it appears that the kinds of such electronic devices increase.
In the case where data communication is performed by such electronic devices equipped with IEEE 1394 interfaces, for example, in the case where video data taken by a digital video camera are transmitted to a personal computer through an IEEE 1394 bus, one of the electronic devices specifies the other electronic device as a communication partner by using a node ID given to each.
However, the node ID is dynamically given to the electronic device, and it is renewed, for example, every time bus reset occurs. Thus, there has been a problem in the case where the bus reset occurs during data communication, since the node ID of the electronic device as the communication partner is changed from the one before the bus reset, the process of setting the communication partner must be again carried out in order to continue the data communication.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electronic device which resolves the above-mentioned problem.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a data communication method of an electronic device which resolves the above-mentioned problem.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a data communication method which resolves the above-mentioned problem.
According to the present invention, there is provided an electronic device. The electronic device is connected to a plurality of other electronic devices through a bus, and performs data communication with the other electronic devices through the bus. The electronic device includes a storage portion, an interface portion, and a control portion. The interface portion is connected to the bus. The control portion controls the storage portion and the interface portion. The control portion controls the interface portion to obtain identification codes of the plurality of other electronic devices connected through the bus, further controls the interface portion to obtain intrinsic information from the other electronic device as a communication partner among the plurality of other electronic devices connected through the bus, and causes the obtained intrinsic information to correspond to the identification code and to be stored in the storage portion, and when the identification code of at least the electronic device as the communication partner is changed, the intrinsic information of the electronic device as the communication partner stored in the storage portion is renewed on the basis of the changed identification code.
According to the present invention, there is provided a data communication method of an electronic device. The electronic device is connected to a plurality of other electronic devices through a bus, and performs data communication with the plurality of other electronic devices through the bus. The method includes steps of obtaining identification codes of the plurality of other electronic devices connected through the bus, obtaining intrinsic information from the other electronic device as a communication partner among the plurality of other electronic devices connected through the bus, causing the obtained intrinsic information to correspond to the identification code and to be stored, and renewing, when the identification code of at least the electronic device as the communication partner is changed, the stored intrinsic information of the electronic device as the communication partner on the basis of the changed identification code.
According to the present invention, there is provided a data communication method. The method includes steps of connecting a plurality of electronic devices through a bus, and performing data communication among the plurality of electronic devices through the bus. The method is such that a certain electronic device of the plurality of electronic devices obtains identification codes of the remaining electronic devices among the plurality of electronic devices connected through the bus, the certain electronic device obtains intrinsic information from the other electronic device as a communication partner among the plurality of other electronic devices connected through the bus, the certain electronic device causes the obtained intrinsic information to correspond to the identification code and to be stored, and when the identification code of at least the electronic device as the communication partner is changed, the certain electronic device renews the stored intrinsic information of the electronic device as the communication partner on the basis of the changed identification code.